Me tengo que ir
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Sasuke es forzado a casarse. ¿Pero llegara a querer a su futura esposa? SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Yuju. Volvi con otro fic… de que? … SasuHina! Yuju! No es que sea obsesiva con esta pareja, no…, para nada. No, no, no, no… En fin, espero que les guste pero es que no me podía sacar la idea de la cabeza y necesito ese espacio para un control de mathe que voy a tener pronto, en fin…  
Perdon por faltas de ortografía, gramática y todo eso…  
Naruto no me pertenece porque asi fuera, uuuf, seria de locos.

Termínala.

- Termínala.

Sasuke levantó su vista al casi enfurecido ojiblanco.

- No sé de que me estás hablando – le dijo con indiferencia mientras bajaba su vista a sus pies.  
- ¿Crees que soy un imbecil? – preguntó ofensivo el Hyuuga.  
- No es que lo crea, Neji, lo sé – respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
- No te vengas a hacer el graciosito conmigo, Uchiha – le dijo Neji mientras lo levantaba con brusquedad por el cuello de su polera y lo empujaba contra la pared con fuerza. Sasuke pareció sorprenderse y el golpe en su espalda le quitó un poco el aire pero se mantuvo tranquilo. Una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por salir.  
- No sé a que te refieres, Neji – dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de apartarlo.

Neji apretó más sus manos en la polera del Uchiha y lo aplastó más contra la pared. Sasuke se empezaba a inquietarse un poco. No era muy seguido ni normal que Neji perdiera su compostura así.  
Neji escuchó un par de voces y pasos en el pasillo y se apartó de Sasuke. Pero la mirada de odio y la tensión en el ambiente no disminuyeron.

- Escúchame, Sasuke; termínala.  
- No sé de que me hablas – repitió fastidiado.  
Neji apretó los puños con fuerza mientras veía a Sasuke dar la vuelta para salir de la habitación.  
- Lo sé – le dijo a Sasuke y este detuvo sus pasos – Así que termínala, ahora.  
- Nadie lo sabe – dijo el moreno cabizbajo.  
- Lo sospechan – susurró el Hyuuga con frialdad. Su vista clavada en la espalda del otro chico notó como se tensaba.  
- No sabes de lo que estás hablando – dijo Sasuke luego de incomodo silencio.

Neji se acercó a Sasuke y tomándolo de los hombros lo obligó a darse vuelta. Sasuke iba a protestar pero esos ojos blancos ordenaban silencio.  
- El Clan Hyuuga es un Clan con muchos ojos, Sasuke, y no todos son blancos.

Sasuke se apartó y se dispuso a irse.  
- Te pido que lo termines por ella – la voz de Neji lo sorprendió – Es solo uno de tus tantos juegos, ¿no? – levantó la vista esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó – Entonces termínalo ya.  
- No veo porque me hechas toda la culpa.  
- Pareces no entender, hijo de puta – dijo Neji, la furia se volvió a apoderar de él y lo tiró de nuevo contra la pared – Pareces no entender…

Sasuke se estaba hartando de esos golpes y empujó a Neji.  
- Ella ha luchado toda su vida por esto. Toda su vida, Sasuke. Varias veces estuvo a punto de morir. Casi incontables las veces que terminó en el hospital por no tener más chakra por entrenar días sin parar. Y… y vienes tu… creyéndote el puto dueño del mundo y te das el lujo de arruinarlo todo. Por que eso haces, estás destruyendo todo lo que ella ha construido.

Sasuke apretó los puños. No quería escuchar las palabras de Neji, no, no más. No quería escucharlas porque sabía que tenía razón. Le dolía que todo fuese así pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía.

- Hiashi-sama no es tonto. Esto no es bueno ni para ti ni para ella. A Hiashi-sama no le gustan los hombres mentirosos e infieles. Infieles sobretodo el matrimonio de su hija – dijo secamente el Hyuuga. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. Él fue obligado a casarse con ella, él no la quería.

Antes de que Neji pudiera decir algo más Sasuke ya había corrido fuera de la habitación. Seguir escuchando esas verdades le estaba haciendo daño, y mucho.

Uuuuuuh. En fics en inglés hay muchos matrimonios forzados que luego se enamoran y eso. Y me gusta mucho esa idea en verdad. Así que hice uno así, solo esperemos que las cosas pasen asi. Muajajaja. Ojala les haya gustado. Reviews pliiiis.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro capitulo, yuju. Nada mucho que decir, en fin…  
Espero les guste y valga la pena leerlo.  
Perdón por futuras faltas de ortografía, gramatica y esas cosas…  
Naruto no me pertenece… (snif…)

Deberíamos terminarlo.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella. Tomó su cabeza con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él. Ella puso sus manos en sus hombros e intentó una resistencia. Sus labios levemente abiertos sobre los de ella. Sus bocas se juntaron al fin y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tal vez debería recordarlo. Recordar como terminamos así. Debería recordarlo, debería saberlo para no volver a cometer el mismo error. Porque eso es lo que es, una gran equivocación…

Sus manos se deslizaron por aquel cuerpo tan conocido. Su rodilla iba separando cada vez más sus piernas. Le besó la boca con fuerza. Las finas manos de ella se paseaban violentamente por su ya desordenado pelo. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza pero aun así con ternura y cayeron sobre la cama. Ella río, él sonrío.

Tengo que dejarlo. Tengo que dejarte. Las consecuencias… las malditas consecuencias… Ambos las sabemos, ambos les tememos… Pero yo… Al escuchar tu risa me da valor. Valor para pasar lo que sea.

Él estaba encima de ella y le veía con ternura mientras sacaba el pelo de su cara. Ella sonrío feliz e hizo lo mismo. Él no podía parar de sonreír, ella hizo la remarca pasando uno de sus finos dedos por sus labios. Luego él se inclinó para besarla.

Si lo supieras. Si supieras lo que me han dicho. Me han dicho que eres unos de mis tantos juegos. Unos de mis juegos más largos. Pero esos se acabaron hace mucho. Lo sabes. Si supieras que eres el único juego que no puedo dejar. Si supieras que te tengo que dejar. Pero no puedo. Te veo, te siento ahora y no puedo. Si supieras lo que me ha dicho Neji. Si supieras cuanto me hace daño.

Sus manos desabrocharon su camisa con una muy bien pensada lentitud mientras besaba su cuello. Ella arqueaba su espalda levemente mientras apretaba las sabanas. Cuando su camisa fue desabrochada en su totalidad ella se sentó apartándolo un poco, tomó su cabeza y lo besó. Y ambos de rodillas en la cama ella le quitó la negra polera. Él desabrochó su sostén y cayó encima de ella. Se susurraban tiernas frases de amor por siempre al oído.

Frases que sé que jamás se van a cumplir. Me gusta decirlas pero temo que hemos estado empezando a creer en nuestras mentiras. Hay que terminar, lo sé. Pero no puedo. Sé que has estado luchando toda tu vida por esto pero yo no puedo evitarlo y tú, pese a todo el valor que has ganado todo este tiempo, tampoco.

Las sabanas cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos. Él se tomó su tiempo para observarla bien. Ella clavó su vista en sus ojos negros pero él se fijaba en la elegancia y finura de su cuerpo. Las mejillas de ella empezaron a llenarse de color y él las besó.

Tal vez no me creerías si te dijera cuan hermosa eres. Siempre me dices que no es verdad, tu amor propio siempre besa el suelo. Pero para mí eres la persona más hermosa que yo haya tenido la oportunidad de ver. Tal vez si te dijera cuanto me gustas te reirías y me dirías que no fuese tonto y de que eso no importa. ¿No te importa acaso por que yo soy un juego para ti? Tal vez si te dijera cuanto te quiero me dirías que me quieres también.

Finalmente él entró en ella. Como muchas otras veces. Cuanto le gustaría que se sintiese bien, completamente bien. Como le gustaría sentirse con el derecho de hacerlo y de sentirse bien. Las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda y su respiración entrecortada acariciaba su piel. Él gimió de placer y apartándola un poco la besó con pasión pero también había furia. También había tristeza. Furia por todo esto. Tristeza porque saber que tendría que dejarlo. Sus jadeos y gemidos se ahogaron entre sus besos. Él acarició sus senos con cierta brusca suavidad. Ella permitía a sus manos recorrer una y otra vez su pecho desnudo. Los besos de él pasaron de su boca a su mentón, de su mentón a todo el largo de su cuello, de su cuello a lo largo de ambas clavículas y de las clavículas a sus pechos.

Ahora no puedo pensar en nadie más que ti. Ya no existen. Ya no existe nada. No importa qué pero siempre será así. Siempre… Siempre contigo. No importa qué pase siempre será así.

Los labios de él mordisquearon su oreja y le susurró una y otra vez promesas. Promesas de ir más allá. De hacer lo que sea.

Dios… como me gustaría creerlo. Dios…, como me gustaría no mentirte. Pero solo así parece que puedo vivir. Me mantengo en pie y en vida gracias a mentiras que me van doliendo cada vez más.

Ella arqueó su espalda y de un leve movimiento ella estaba encima de él. Ella se inclinó para oler su pelo mientras sonreía. Él sintió cosquillas por el pecho de ella sobre el suyo. Nuevas olas de placer los invadieron y el arqueó su espalda con fuerza.

¿Cómo pude notarlo tan tarde? Siempre estuve atado pero tal vez, de alguna manera, si todo hubiese sido antes… no sé… Hubiese haber podido hacer algo y no terminar así…

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. Les tomó un tiempo recuperar la respiración. Él se acurrucó en ella. Su frente en su mejilla. La abrazó por la cintura y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Una de sus manos acariciaba calidamente su cabello. Suerte que ella no podía ver su cara. Él cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar en eso, ella fue sucumbiendo al sueño. Él también pero la abrazó con más fuerza. Se negaba a la idea de querer dormir y despertar y encontrarse de nuevo así… Se negaba a la idea de despertarse y tener que dejarla. Se negaba a la idea de verla partir. Se negaba a la idea de dejar de sentirla cerca y de dejar de sentir su tierno aroma. Y con él se fue durmiendo.

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo, Hinata. ¿Por qué parece que tu no? Busco refugio y ayuda en ti. No quiero que me dejes mañana por la mañana, Hinata. No, no quiero… No me dejes, por favor… No podría soportarlo. No otra vez. No como muchos años atrás. No como cada cierto tiempo en las mañanas. Hinata…

En fin, eso es. Espero que sea bueno. Es mi primer fic con besos mas fuertes y esas cosas… no se si es lime ( lime se llama? ) o lemon ( asi se llama? )… no tengo idea, y pues, agradeceria que alguien me dijera la diferencia y que es… Ojala les haya gustado y reviews por fa, que o sino no importa y no lo sigo… pliiis


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es la continuación, apuesto que no muchos se imaginaron lo que va a pasar, jijiji.  
Perdon por futuras faltas de ortografía, gramática y etc…  
Naruto no me pertenece… nooooo! T.T

---- ----

Casados

Sasuke caminaba algo apresurado por las calles de Konoha. Mierda, se decía, de nuevo se me ha pasado la hora. Ya veía venir el discurso que le iban a dar. Suspiró resignado, luego, una pequeña, muy pequeña, sonrisa se fue formando en su cara. Había valido la pena. Incluso podía hasta disfrutar caminar por esas calles. Pero nada ni nadie lo ayudarían con lo que le esperaba. Ese era el precio. En esta vida todo se paga, se dijo. Pero al menos tenía una excusa. Si, la llevaba en la mano. Un papel que asignaba una importante misión. Por eso no había llegado ayer a casa. O al menos así él lo iba a decir.

- ¡Sasuke! – la potente voz de la Cabeza del Clan se hizo presente en cuanto Sasuke puso un pie en la enorme mansión Hyuuga.  
Sasuke caminó calmadamente hacía la sala principal de donde provenía la voz y donde siempre lo esperan para que les diera una explicación.

- Buenos días, Hiashi-sama – Sasuke hizo una leve referencia a quien habló y por último se fijó en la persona a la derecha de Hiashi – Hanabi – y repitió el movimiento.

Trató de sonreír. De verdad que sí. Pero se detuvo al pensar que de seguro haría una mueca de mal gusto con su boca. Se fijó en Hanabi hasta que la voz de Hiashi llamó su atención de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no llegaste a casa ayer? – dijo dudoso.  
- Tenía una misión importante que hacer – dijo levantando su mano junto con el papel firmado por la propia Tsunade.  
- Si. Pero esa misión terminaba anteayer y has llegado recién hoy – Hiashi levantó una ceja en muestra de duda y fastidio.  
- Depende como vayan las cosas en las misiones, Hiashi-sama, usted bien sabe que a veces pueden durar más o menos de lo que se estima – Hiashi asintió ante el comentario de Sasuke. Aquello era cierto de todas maneras.  
- Está bien – dijo luego de ver a su hija menor con cariño. Sasuke notó aquella mirada y como Hiashi revolvía un poco el pelo de su hija – Pero que no se repita de nuevo, ¿eh, Uchiha? – siempre que lo llamaba por su apellido era por que tramaba algo o estaba molesto – Que tu adorable esposa aquí presente – le volvió a sonreír a Hanabi – estuvo preocupada por ti. Además esta es la tercera vez en un mes, siempre pensé y hasta como tu mismo los has dicho que los Uchiha son hombres puntuales y fuertes – en lo último se notaba un cierto toque de superioridad – Ahora pueden retirarse los dos.

Hiashi abrazó a su hija y se despidió de Sasuke con una mirada "amable".

- ¿Estuvo muy difícil la misión? – preguntó Hanabi cuando llegaron a su casa. Una de las tantas casas que había en el enorme terreno de los Hyuuga.  
- Hmph… - respondió mientras se sacaba los sucios zapatos – Hanabi, prepárame un poco de té por favor – dijo luego que salió de su habitación donde había dejado su mochila y la chaqueta típica de los Jounins.  
- Si, Sasuke-kun… - y con esto la chica se dirigió a la cocina.

Se tensó un poco al escuchar el "kun". Algo no sonaba bien. Tal vez nunca le gustó eso, tal vez era la manera en que lo decía, tal vez era su voz, tal vez era que ella no era la persona de quien él quería escuchar "kun".

- Gracias – dijo al recibir la taza de té de las manos de su joven esposa.  
- Te ves un poco cansado. Mejor quédate en casa – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la silla al frente de Sasuke.  
- No, más tarde tengo que ir a hablar con Naruto y Sakura – dijo mientras ojeaba un diario viejo y sorbía de a poco el té recién hecho.

Hubo un largo silencio. Hanabi parecía incomoda. Muy incomoda. Se movía de vez en cuando en la silla y suspiraba bastante seguido.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo luego de un momento.  
Los fuertes ojos de Hanabi se fijaron en los de él.  
- Padre quiere un nieto.

Sasuke suspiró enojado.  
- ¿No se puede esperar ese viejo o qué?  
- No le digas así - dijo enojada Hanabi subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

Sasuke se fijó en ella algo sorprendido. Luego bajó la vista a su té. Ya se estaba acostumbrando en todo caso. Hanabi era una chica con un carácter serio y fuerte y se hacía respetar.

- En verdad te aconsejo descansar, Sasuke-kun – dijo acomodándose en la silla – En la noche iremos en una celebración a la casa de mi padre.  
Sasuke levantó la vista hacía Hanabi, mostrándose interesado.  
- Hinata asumió el cargo de Primer Capitán en el ANBU – dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.  
- Pensé que tu familia no se interesaba mucho en Hinata – dijo con un aire despreocupado mientras miraba por la ventana.

Hanabi lo miró enojada y ofendida.  
- Lo que sea, - dijo luego de un momento – el Bouke, sobretodo Neji, - Hanabi sonrió divertida al recordar a su primo saltar de alegría como un loco cuando Hinata le contó sobre su acenso – insistieron mucho en hacer una celebración. También habían algunos miembros del consejo que querían hacer algo así… bueno, tu entiendes, no había muchas opciones – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

Sasuke asintió pensativo. No le habían dicho, ella no le había dicho nada de esto.

---- ----

Yujú. Como esta? Espero que pasable e interesante xDD  
ojala les haya gustado, bueno, reviews por fiiis T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo… y… gracias mucho por los reviews!!!!!  
Snif—na-… naruto--- snif--- no me per-pertenece… noooou…!!! T.T

---- ----

Fiesta

El parloteo general y la música se mezclaban y se expandían por la vasta habitación. Se vieron. Mozos corrían por todas partes con bandejas llenas de tragos y comida. Cruzaron miradas cómplices. Parejas bailaban en la reluciente pista. Ella, sonriente, bajo la vista, incapaz de seguir la conversación de la que estaba rodeada. Explotaban risas de vez en cuando. Él tropezó con un mozo. La banda contratada cambió de canción y más parejas se sumaron al baile. Ella fue encerrada por un grupo que la felicitaba alegremente.

- Hola, Hinata.  
- Buenas noches, Hanabi – dijo la Heredera mientras le sonreía a su hermana.  
- Me alegro que hayas llegado al puesto. Has trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo – le dijo su hermana mientras recibía un vaso de un mozo – Padre está muy orgulloso.

Hinata bajó la vista a su vaso casi intacto y enrojeció levemente. Ella amaba a su hermana aunque debía confesar que siempre sintió una rivalidad entre ellas. Una educada rivalidad cuando ella volvió a tomar posesión de su puesto de heredera. Una educada pero venenosa rivalidad que se nota cada vez que hablan, así, sin cariño, sin aquella amistad que debería existir entre ellas. Hinata levantó su vista nuevamente al escuchar su nombre de un grupo de Hyuugas.

- Con permiso, Hanabi. Debo… en fin, tu sabes – y sonrió un tanto resignada mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza apuntando al grupo.  
- ¡Hey! ¡No puedes irte aún! Sasuke tiene que felicitarte también. – vio a su esposo de reojo fingiendo enojo – Realmente no tiene modales – agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¡Sasuke-kun! Ven a felicitar a Hinata, no seas maleducado que la fiesta es en honor a ella – continuó gritando para hacerse entender entre el ajetreo de la fiesta.  
- ¡Oh…! No hace falta, Hanabi - dijo levantando ambas manos para detener su acción.

Hanabi puso sus ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Todavía con eso de "Uchiha-san"? Por favor, Hinata.  
Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente detrás de su copa de champagne.  
- Felicitaciones, Hinata – y acercándose a ella le tendió la mano. Ella adelantó la suya sin dejar de verle a los ojos. En un rápido movimiento sus dedos se entrelazaron. Hinata se alarmó y apartó su mano inmediatamente. Se estrecharon las manos como amigos. Se quedaron así un buen rato. Tal vez demasiado.

Ella apartó su mano finalmente. Sonrió bajo su persistente mirada.  
- Ojala que disfruten la fiesta… y, bueno, te-tengo que ir a --  
- Descuida, Hinata – le dijo despreocupadamente Hanabi – Es tu fiesta, date una vuelta para que todos te feliciten. Olvídate de tu humildad. Ahora solo tienes que alardear sobre tu nuevo puesto. Para eso sirven este tipo de fiesta; para alardear y para que te halaguen – e hizo una burlona reverencia con su mano.

Hinata asintió tímidamente. Entre sus mechones se fijó en él.  
- Con permiso… - y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

- No me lo habías dicho.  
Ella sabía que la había seguido. Ella se había dejado seguir. Ella casi que lo estaba esperando pero él siempre se ha mostrado muy puntual a sus encuentros.  
- No había porque, Hanabi te lo iba a decir de todas maneras.

Hinata apenas podía modular porque sujetaba en su boca algunas cosas para sujetarse el pelo. Le daba la espalda al recién llegado mientras su vista se fijaba en como iba el arreglo de su pelo. Se acercó a ella y tomo su pelo entre sus manos. Hinata no le gustaba arreglar su larga cabellera con los nuevos cortes de moda, o renovar su estilo muy seguido, de hecho, tampoco le gustaba peinarse mucho, lo cual él encontraba una lástima pero al mismo tiempo una oportunidad. Le encantaba el pelo de Hinata. Todavía se recuerda sí mismo rogarle, de rodillas y poniendo su mejor cara de perro perdido, para que no se lo cortara como en su niñez. Le encantaba sentir como el pelo suave no hacía nudos entre sus dedos, como aquel pelo de seda fría se paseaba por su piel. Le encantaba el olor que dejaba en las almohadas. Hinata se lo dejó largo pero lo llevaba algo descuidado así que él, y solamente él, puesto que se sentía dueño de aquella fina cabellera, se encomendó en la exquisita tarea de arreglarle el pelo. Tomo el cepillo que Hinata guardaba en su bolso y mientras una de sus manos tomaba el pelo con la delicadeza con la que se trata a un recién nacido, la otro mano cepillaba. Luego, con ambas manos y la concentración grabada en su rostro, cosa que Hinata encontraba muy gracioso ya que era algo muy simple y fácil pero él le daba siempre su mejor esfuerzo, la peinó con un elegante tomate.

- Listo – dijo al fin mientras sonría satisfecho.  
- Muchas gracias, Sasuke.  
- Hm. ¿Por qué no dices Uchiha-san, eh? – le dijo jueguetón mientras empezaba a pasear sus labios por la piel de su cuello - ¿Eh, señorita Hyuuga?

Hinata reía risueña mientras se fundía en el abrazo del Uchiha. La boca de Sasuke empezaba a subir para encontrarse con la suya, ella ya estaba más que ansiosa, la saliva se le hacía agua en la boca y no pudo detener un suave gemido. Sasuke retrocedió un boca, le encantaba hacerla esperar. Una de sus manos empezó a subir por su estomago. Hinata en cambio, solo cerró los ojos mientras se hundía cada vez más en él, mientras se dejaba poseer por él.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al escuchar el llamado de Hanabi.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Sasuke-kun, estas ahí?  
- Eh… S-si, Hanabi. Ya, ¡ya salgo!  
- ¿Pasa algo? Tu voz está rara, Sasuke-kun.  
- N-no, nada. Espera que ya salgo.

Mierda, fue la única cosa que resonó en la cabeza de ambos dos.

Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las manos pegadas a la boca, y una mirada de espanto en los ojos. No, no, no, ¡Hanabi no podía descubrirlos! ¡Hanabi los iba a matar! ¡Hanabi los iba a denunciar a su padre! ¡Ella perdería de nuevo el título de Heredera de nuevo! ¡Luego de tanto trabajo, se lo quitarían de nuevo!

Solo al escuchar a Sasuke maldecir se dio cuenta que seguía ahí. Un pánico más grande aún recorrió su cuerpo y empezó a sentir arcadas. Sasuke bajo rapidamente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, le dijo algunas palabras para tranquilizarla.

Ningunas de las palabras que se decían iban a ser ciertas si los descubrían. Su cabeza se hundió en sus rodillas. ¡No quiero que nos separen! Estoy contenta, estoy feliz al fin y me lo van a quitar todo de nuevo. ¡No! ¡No, por favor!

Cuando escuchó el llamado suplicante de Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta se dio cuenta de algo terrible. La persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, suplicando por entrar, preocupada por el estado de su marido no era cualquiera persona. No era un conocido distante, algún habitante cualquiera, era su amiga, era si familia, era su hermana. Cuando levantó su cabeza para fijarse en un muy angustiado Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo horrible de todo esto. Empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

No, Hinata, no llores. Ya verás que toda va a salir bien.

No, no va salir bien. Porque ya no salio bien ni tampoco saldrán bien. Eran unos monstruos.

Sasuke trató de abrazarla más fuerte, en parte para tranquilizarla, en parte para tranquilizarse él, pero en la cabeza de Hinata solo una idea se hizo omnipresente.

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

Se lavantó de súbito y caminó a la pequeña ventana que estaba a un costado de la ducha. Era pequeña, tal vez demasiado, pero no era una capitana del ANBU por nada. Justo antes de salir, Sasuke le robó el último beso toponcito en la boca. Hinatas sonrió pero por dentro lo único que quería es que se tropezara al salir para caerse y romperse el cuello y jamás volver a abrir los ojos. Solo sonrió pero por dentro no podía sentirse peor.

_Soy un monstruo._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminé!! Ojala les haya gustado, dejen **reviews por fiis!** Saludos y cuidense:D


End file.
